Allen's Domination: Book III
by CherriAme
Summary: ::sequel to Allen's Domination: Book II:: Although Allen was satisfied with the results last time, circumstances and boredom suggested that he should conquer Black Order again. This time, for a longer period.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimer applies.

**Warning:** Attempted Crack

**Note:** So the second installment ended abruptly, and I did not have an intention to write the third installment. However! This plot bunny demanded that I have to write this no matter what; thus, here it is. The third installment of Allen's Domination (_not_ World Domination, because that will just be hard to do). Enjoy~!

* * *

Allen let out a sadistic scowl as he kicked a sandbag as hard as he could, and then proceeded to punch it with so much power that the poor sandbag wobbled from its position. It had been approximately three months since he tied up Komui, and took over the Supervisor's position by the storm. It also had been roughly around a month and a half since Komui extracted his revenge, and turned him in a girl with some kind of potion – whose name escaped him at the moment.

It was just a month ago that he changed back into his true gender, but that did not mean Allen had truly forgiven his eccentric Supervisor, despite the fact that he did smiled and told the older man that he had forgiven him for the gender switch. However, due to the potion's side effect of sorts, Neah – his equally eccentric uncle – had gotten a form of his own; and much to Allen's dismay, the 14th decided that it was high time the two catch up. That was a week ago.

"Allen, what did that poor sandbag do to you?" Crown Clown inquired with an eyebrow raised. His white cape fluttered behind him in an invisible wind, with the fluff and all.

The chestnut brown haired exorcist stared at his Innocence with a scowl (which seemed like a pout if one asked Crown Clown), and responded, "Nothing. But that Komui-san… maybe it's high time I show him what I can really do with the skills I learned during my time with that demonic Master of mine." With that, Allen let out a dark chuckle that reminded the Innocence of Black Allen, whom Crown Clown had met a handful of times.

Much to Neah's utter displeasure, another side effect of that blasted potion that his darling nephew had an unfortunate meeting with happened to be that… Crown Clown also has a form of his own. As much as he did not like to admit it, the Innocence looks handsome… almost as handsome as himself.

'Of course, since Crown Clown is somewhat separated from Allen, my darling nephew looks better with his brown hair instead of that white hair,' Neah concluded inwardly with a small smile gracing on his features. His smile instantly turned into a scowl, and his glare landed on the long haired Innocence, 'Who does he think he is? Giving my nephew an old man's look?' was his thought.

"Allen," the Innocence started with an exasperated sigh as he ran his hand through his long silvery white hair, and his grayish blue eyes landed on his host, "I thought we've agreed not to dominate over Black Order anymore. Remember what happened the first time we tried it? Besides, we succeeded it last time; but you got bored and left after ten minutes."

"I didn't say anything about dominating Black Order," Allen let out a sly smirk as he made his way to Crown Clown and Neah. He gratefully accepted a water bottle from his uncle, and emptied nearly half of its content before he continued with his speech, "But they don't know anything about what happened to us, and I want to shock them out of their wits. Besides, I want to make use of Neah's power, and my _talents_… make sure I'm not rusted and all. Dominating Black Order again could be a side dish, yep."

"Don't say I didn't warn you, Allen," Crown Clown sighed as he shook his head, inwardly wondering why his host decided now of all times to hold a grudge against Komui.

Allen let out an innocent smile that did not seem innocent at all in Neah's eyes, and said, "Don't worry; third time is a charm. Or so they say. I wonder if I can make an occupation using these talents of mine."

"No! Allen, you can't become a thief or a swindler!" Neah hastily responded as he shook his nephew back and forth, trying to get his point across.

It was then that the chestnut brown haired exorcist decided to do what Kanda always does. "Che," he muttered with a scowl, and added, "How boring."

* * *

**Note #2:** My sincerest apologies to my readers who are waiting for updates on my other fics. I am currently buried under my 20-pages long term paper (of which I only have 2 pages written after I finished reading 8 long scholarly articles last night), and my anxiety and stress level is at its peak. So please bear with me.

**Listening to: **_Winter Moon_ by NewS


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimer applies.

**Warning:** Attempted Crack

**Note:** I am finally done with that long term-paper. There goes 8% of my grade/life (O.x)

Many thanks to those who took time to review, add it to alert and/or favorite.

* * *

"You know what I really want?" Neah began as he leaned against his piano, and elegantly crossed his left leg over his right. Without waiting for a response from Crown Clown and Allen, he continued, "A city of my own; naturally, I'll name after me, of course. I'll call it 'Neapolis', isn't that just an awesome name?"

"Neapolis?" Allen repeated with an eyebrow raised, inwardly if his uncle had been high on something.

The Noah merely nodded in response, and resumed with his idea, "Yes, and you two can be my loyal advisors of court. And you can just call me king."

"There already has been a Neapolis in history," Allen remarked, ignoring the 14th disapproved glances, and continued in a deadpanned tone, "And in case you've forgotten, it's called Naples now."

"Details, details," Neah waved away the comment. He then glanced over to his arch-nemesis to say, "You are going to help me, right Crown Clown?"

"No way, I need to make sure that my dear Allen stays out of trouble," the Innocence responded with a smirk, and continued dominating over the white couch as if he owned the furniture. "Besides," Crown Clown continued with his speech from his position, "I'm sure you won't succeed anyways. By the way, not that I care or anything, but which city are you going to dominate for that silly idea of yours?"

Neah's expression changed into a pondering frown as he crossed his arms and mulled over that detail. Truth to be told, he had not thought that far… yet; of course, he was not going to tell that to his darling nephew, and Crown Clown. "Italy is too far… how about somewhere in Greece?" he continued with great enthusiasm.

"I don't think so," Crown Clown interjected before the obscure plan could escalate, and peered over to the Noah, "I highly doubt anyone would want you as their king. Besides, we all know what happened to original Neapolis." His deadpanned yet bored tone made Neah twitched as the latter glared at the Innocence's figure.

"Like I said before, details!" the 14th all but glowered as he crossed his arms, and added, "Besides, _darling Crown Clown_, you forget who I am."

Crown Clown merely let out an elegant snort in response as he sat up from his lying position, flicked his long hair over his shoulder, and then said, "It's because of who you are that worries me. Well, I could care less what happens to you; but I'm worried what your mistake might do to my dear Allen."

Crown Clown's condescending tone nearly made Neah _accidentally_ unleashed his Noah abilities, and made it so that he _accidentally_ throttled the Innocence. Of course, since this happened to be Neah, his self-control also happened to be as awesome as himself.

"Please leave me out of your arguments," Allen murmured as he headed towards the door.

"Allen darling, where are you going?" Neah inquired. He paused in his heated discussion with the Innocence about why he, the King of Awesome, needed a city after himself.

"Going to terrorize Komui-san," the silvery white haired exorcist responded innocently with an equally innocent smile. Though, both the Innocence, and the Noah knew that their Allen is not as innocent as he claimed to be. "Maybe I'll get lunch afterwards too. Do you two want anything?" he asked.

"We're good," Crown Clown replied with a sweat drop, and noticed a movement from the corner of his eyes. Immediately, he unleashed Crown Belt and captured the moving object, only to realize that the figure was Neah. "And where the hell are you going?" the Innocence all but snarled out, taking off his Mr. Nice gloves.

"To make sure my darling nephew stays out of trouble, of course," Neah responded with an indigent scoff, and used one of his many abilities to escape from his captive hold. "How very rude of you to treat your King like this," the 14th murmured with a glare piercing towards Crown Clown.

"You two fight like a married couple," Allen snickered under his breath as he walked out of the Ark, immediately closing the door after him before either his uncle or Crown Clown could say anything. Well, he could have sworn he heard something along the line of, "ALLEN!" but that might just be his imagination.

* * *

"Allen-kun, can I help you?" Komui inquired with an eyebrow raised, and eyed at the silvery white haired exorcist warily.

"Might you fancy a game of poker with me?" Allen asked innocently in his British accent.

Reever, who was standing nearby with a stack of documents in his arms, blinked a couple of times before he eyed at Allen again. He could have sworn he saw a sparkly background, but the Section leader could have mistaken it since he had been pulling an all-nighter again.

"Poker? Why me?" Komui blinked confusedly as he paused to take a sip of his coffee, made by his dear sister, of course. "You could've asked Lavi or Kanda or Krory to play with you, if you're that bored," the Supervisor continued as he tried to figure the underlying reason why – out of everyone in Order – he was asked. After all, this was Allen he was dealing with; normally, he would not be this suspicious of the younger male; but Allen _did_ try to take over Black Order… not once, but twice.

"Lavi's locked up in the library with Bookman until he finished his duties," Allen began to list out the reasons, and continued, "And BaKanda and Krory are out on a mission. Lenalee and Miranda are out on a mission too."

"I suppose I can play _one game_ with you," Komui sighed reluctantly, although he was inwardly prancing around with joy since he does not have to be locked up in the office with mountains of paperwork.

"Splendid," Allen all but beamed with innocent joy, and inquired to the Section Leader, "Would you like to join us, Reever-san?"

"It's alright, Allen," the said person responded with a sweat drop, and added with a glare shot out towards Komui, "Since _someone_ isn't doing his job, I'll have to do it."

"Suit yourself," the silvery white hair exorcist replied with a smile. Unbeknownst to the Supervisor of Black Order, Allen let out a smirk when no one was looking at him as he headed towards the cafeteria with Komui.

"By the way Allen, Bak-san is going to come to discuss some matters with me," Komui reported as he peered down at his watch, and continued, "We can't be playing for a long time."

"Don't worry, the game will be quick," Allen said in answer with a sadistic grin, which the older male did not see since he was preoccupied with his thoughts. "Maybe I can win Black Order from Komui-san again and give it to Uncle Neah, and he can turn it into Neapolis," the exorcist murmured under his breath and let out a chuckle at the thought.

"Did you say something, Allen-kun?" Komui inquired with furrowed eyebrows.

Allen let out another innocent smile, and said, "Nope, not at all."

* * *

**Footnote:** Long story short, Neapolis is original Greek name of Naples.

**Listening to: **_Just Break the Limit _by Uverworld


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimer applies.

**Warning:** Attempted Crack

**Note:** Currently waiting for my new laptop to arrive, not that there is anything wrong with my current laptop; but having a backup one doesn't hurt either. In any case, I have a paper due this Thursday, and finals next week. So since school work decided to get in the way, updates will be rather slow until this two hectic weeks are over. I apologize for the delay.

Many thanks to those who took time to review, add it to alert and/or favorite.

* * *

Bak did not expected to see Komui in his underwear when he arrived to Black Order, nor did he expected to see Komui in his underwear playing a card game with Allen either. Well, he had expected Komui to be slacking off, or sleeping to ignore the mountains of paperwork; but to be engaged in a card game of all things... that was just ridiculous. The Asian Branch Chief shook his head in exasperation as he walked over to the duo, and nearly pitied Komui since the latter was not aware of Allen's notorious skills at cheating in card games.

Oh yes, he knew about that little ability all right. After all, he too fell victim to that _innocent look_ and that _innocent smile_ when Allen was at Asian Branch. Needless to say, Bak was traumatized for months after he lost most of his life savings (which Allen used to pay off some of his Master's endless debts), and was reduced to be the silvery white haired exorcist's butler for two weeks. That was a story that should forever be remained buried, and be unspoken of.

"Bak-san, fancy seeing you here," Allen greeted pleasantly with a smile that oozed with sadism, and added, " Would you care for a round of poker with me and Komui-san?"

The mentioned Asian Branch Chief nearly cringed in recoil, and gulped loudly when he noticed that evil _innocent smile_. "No thank you, Allen-kun," he managed to utter with a weak smile. He had just managed to re-save a small portion of what he had lost to Allen a few months ago, and he does not want to lose it in one sitting. In Bak Chang's book, poker is a evil, evil, _evil_ game that should not have been invented.

"You're cheating! I know it!" Komui declared as he pointed to the silvery white haired exorcist, who merely raised a delicate eyebrow at the accusation.

"How can you be so positive, Komui-san?" Allen responded calmly as he shuffled the deck of cards after their 23rd round. So far, he had won nearly everything in Black Order, with the exception of Komurin army... not that he wanted those robots anyway.

"Because that's the only way to explain why you've won all 23 games," the Supervisor of Black Order responded as he readjusted his glasses. If his dear sister sees him in this state and how quickly he had lost Black Order over to Allen, he would never live it down... oh, what humiliation has befallen on him. And it all started with an innocent game of poker too.

"Ah, but you have no proofs or evidences indicating that I am cheating," that was Allen's counter. He inwardly let out a smirk when he noted Komui's frustrated expression, and simply placed a pile of shuffled deck on the table before he continued with his speech, "Since I am feeling generous, I will return your clothes to you. On one condition."

'There it is,' Bak thought as he warily eyed at Allen, and then could not help but think, 'Poor Komui. You should have never accepted that game.'

"Black Order will belong to Uncle Neah," the silvery white haired exorcist responded as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Who is this 'Uncle Neah'?" Komui inquired suspiciously, already used to the fact that Allen had tendency to take over Black Order. Last time the young exorcist had done so, it only lasted for 10 minutes, much to his relief.

"The 14th Noah, who also happens to be my uncle," Allen answered, and let out a smirk when shock expressions splashed over Bak and Komui. "Don't worry about the details. He's on our side."

An uncomfortable silence blanketed over the group whilst Allen busied himself with a deck of cards. When he looked up from his activity, Komui had already redressed in his attire and a contemplative look appeared on his expression. "Allen, if the Central gets a wind of this..." the Supervisor of Black Order started.

"If you're not sure, you can ask the Sacred Chickens what they think," the silvery white haired exorcist interjected with a wave of his hand, and added, "You just need to feed them; if they eat the feed, that means they approve, and if they don't, then whatever you plan to do is rejected. It's simple, right? Besides, Uncle Neah will never let any harm befall on me. Same with Crown Clown. Well, they have their share of disagreements, but that's normal."

"Sacred Chicken?" Bak raised an eyebrow at this, totally unsure what to make of it; but he could not help but ask this, "How do you differentiate between normal chicken and Sacred Chicken?"

Allen paused in his shuffling, and then responded, "I'm not sure. Why don't you go to Rome and ask their historian or Pope? I'm sure there's someone who knows the answer."

No one knew what to say to that, really.

"In any case, Black Order now belongs to Uncle Neah, and I believe he'll be renaming it as 'Neapolis' or something along that line," Allen continued with an innocent smile (that did not seemed innocent in Bak's eyes).

'Yes! I am finally free from evil paperwork!' that was the first thought that crossed Komui's mind.

"Of course, you'll be still doing the paperwork and all that jazz since we don't want Central to be more suspicious of me than they already are," Allen added as an afterthought, unaware of the fact that he had just crushed Komui's spirit, and continued, "But Uncle Neah will be your boss. Ooh, I'm sure he'll be thrilled by my news. Nice working with you, Komui-san." With a smile and a wave, Allen ran (_pranced_) down the hallway.

"Oh, woe is me," Komui murmured under his breath rather dejectedly. At least he did not lose his position as the Supervisor of Black Order... if anyone knew what had transpired, he knew they would beat him into a bloody pulp. At least he thought so.

"At least you didn't lose your savings like I did," Bak remarked with a shrug, unsure what to make of the situation.

* * *

**Random Notes:** Golden Sun: Dark Dawn will be out tomorrow. Why must you taunt me when I will be busy studying for my finals? Why~ *sobs*

**Listening to:** _Change Ur World_ by KAT-TUN


End file.
